Une heure de colle un peu spéciale
by emmelynne
Summary: Un soir ou Harry est en colle avec Snape et ou il profite de l’absence momentanée de celui-ci pour soulager quelques pulsions.Sauf que ce dernier revient un peu trop tôt et que Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction ! Slash HPSS Happy End :


Coucou !!

Me re voila avec un autre petit Harry / Severus (Moi fan de ce couple ? Nan absolument pas xd

Rien n'est a moi :'( Pas même ce cher Sevy ^^ Dommage !!

J'ai eu cette idée dans mon bain (bah quoi c'est cool de réfléchir dans un bain !) et depuis elle me tourne dans la tête alors je l'écris comme ça j'en serais débarrassée xD

Etrangement je voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça , mais bon me suis retenu , voulais que ce cher Harry souffre un peu plus ^^ Mais comme je sais que vous l'aimez que même un peu ( bah oui sinon vous liriez pas des histoires sur lui ;D ) du coup je lui ai épargné des souffrances ô combien interessantes niark niark

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

« Potter ! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir encore raté une potion ! Dit doucereusement le professeur Snape à un Harry dépité devant le septième chaudron qu'il avait fait exploser cette année. »

Le concerné grogna de mécontentement d'avoir fait perdre des points à sa maison mais n'ajouta rien face au regard noir de son professeur.

Harry voulant nettoyer les dégâts qu'il avait inconsciemment (ou pas !) provoqué, glissa sur le liquide étendu sur le sol et se rattrapa à la première chose qu'il trouva … Snape !

Ce dernier, entraîné par son élève, tomba à son tour. Ils se retrouvèrent donc allongés sur le sol, le plus jeune couché sur son aîné, le visage a quelques centimètres seulement.

Harry arrêta soudain de respirer, comme figé par la finesses des traits de son professeur. Il savait depuis longtemps être attiré par le maître des potions mais jamais le désir n'avait été aussi présent et la situation aussi tentante.

Il détailla rapidement le visage de Snape, le trouva particulièrement beau et plongea ses yeux dans le regard si sombre de l'homme sur lequel il était appuyé. Il sentait nettement le corps de se dernier plaqué contre le sien et comprit avec horreur qu'il était en train de durcir d'excitation tout contre sa hanche.

Il se releva précipitamment, priant pour que son professeur n'ait pas sentit la bosse qui déformait maintenant son pantalon. Sinon il était bon pour des années de remarques cyniques sur cet événement.

Mais Snape se releva en douceur, jeta un regard noir à son élève et dit dans le silence horrifié qui s'était installé :

« Retenue ce soir a vingt heure Monsieur Potter. »

Il se détourna ensuite du visage presque soulagé de Harry et reprit son cours comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Le jeune Gryffondor nettoya rapidement le reste de potion qui était encore au sol et recommença sa fabrication d'une potion hilarante du début même si il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de la finir avant la sonnerie.

Tout en découpant ses ingrédients il repensait à ce désir violent qu'il venait de ressentir, et sa virilité encore bien gonflé le lui rappelait a chaque frottement de sa robe contre son entrejambe.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'Hermione dut le reprendre à plusieurs reprise pour qu'il ne se trompe pas a nouveau d'ingrédients.

Ce fut seulement quand la cloche retentit qu'il reprit conscience de se qui l'entourait et qu'il sortit de son rêve éveillé. Rêve où il voyait Snape se mettre a genou et le débarrasser efficacement de son léger problème d'érection.

Il rougit rien qu'en se rappelant l'odeur de la peau de son professeur si près de lui, et mit, pour la première fois de sa vie, le plus de temps possible pour sortir de cours.

Il passa le reste de sa journée à repenser à ce malheureux incident, et se fit réprimander sévèrement par sa professeur de métamorphose pour ne rien suivre au cours.

Mais Harry avait bien d'autres choses a penser que la transformation des canaris, et a chaque fois qu'il imaginait la retenu du soir son estomac faisait des triples bonds. Un véritable grand huit intégré dans le système digestif !

Il était de plus en plus troublé au repas du soir et se demandait vraiment comment il allait se sortir de cette situation désagréable. Certes il avait un faible pour son professeur, mais ce n'était qu'une attirance physique et rien d'autre.

Harry se répéta cette phrase des centaines de fois, tentant de se convaincre de la véracité de ces mots sans vraiment y parvenir.

Lorsqu'il quitta ses amis pour se rendre a sa retenue il était vraiment angoissé. Il était sur et certain que son professeur avait sentit son érection et qu'il allait se moquer de lui et il se savait incapable lui tenir tête sur ce sujet bien trop sensible à son goût. Il lui avait déjà fallu un nombre incalculable de rêves érotiques le mettant en scène avec son professeur pour qu'il admette qu'il était attiré par le maître des potions. Mais il n'avait toujours pas admis que les rêves qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent signifiaient quelque chose. Il se voilait la face en se répétant constamment que ce n'était pas très important de fantasmer sur son professeur qui lui hurlait qu'il l'aimait pendant que lui se pressait de lui répondre la même chose.

Ce n'était rien. Que des idioties d'hormones qui se déréglaient à l'adolescence. Il était en manque voila tout.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Snape il hésita avant de frapper deux coups secs. Son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de se poitrine tant il battait fort et ses mains moites et sa bouche sèche montraient bien l'état dans lequel il était.

Il attendit nerveusement devant la porte. Il avait beau se convaincre que cette retenue serait comme toutes les autres, il se rappelait nettement le regard assombrit de Snape quand ils étaient étendus sur le sol. De la colère pur, un regard d'un noir irréel. Et forcément, rien qu'en y repensant, Harry sentait le feu de ses reins s'intensifier légèrement. Il se secoua la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de chasser les souvenirs du corps chaud de son professeur plaqué contre le sien, mais rien n'y faisait.

Il savait Snape bien foutu , mais toucher ainsi sa peau ferme , même à travers la barrière qu'étaient leurs robe , lui faisait tourner la tête .Il s'obligeât à penser a quelque chose de répugnant pour chasser l'érection qui arrivait déjà sans même qu'il ai aperçut Snape .

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire remarquer avec une bosse gênante dans le pantalon ! Il imagina Hagrid et Rusard en train de se peloter et fit une grimace de dégoût. Comme image horrible il n'y avait pas mieux !

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que son professeur lui ouvrirait la porte de son bureau à moitié nu ! Il se figea devant la vision sensuelle que lui offrait Snape. Celui-ci n'avait qu'une simple serviette bordeaux autour de la taille et des gouttelettes glissaient lentement de ses cheveux mouillés à son torse pâle.

La peau découverte de son aîné semblait si douce de près, et Harry avait envie de la goûter du bout de la langue et de dévorer chaque parcelle d'épiderme de ses dents. Il voulait lécher la moindre gouttelette d'eau qui coulait sur la peau soyeuse de son aîné.

Le corps fin et élancé de son maître des potions lui faisait tourner la tête. Et dire que Snape se cachait sous des longues robes rigides alors qu'il avait un corps si parfait !

Ses yeux d'un noir profond le fixaient avec une lueur indéchiffrable et Harry effleura du regard les lèvres pleines, les traits fins et les cheveux longs dans lesquels il avait envie de passer ses doigts.

Les muscles bien dessinés du professeur lui hurlaient de venir caresser tout ce qu'il avait à porté de main mais il fut bien vite interrompu par la voix de Snape :

« Hé bien Potter fermez la bouche vous allez baver. Vous n'avez donc jamais vu un homme torse nu ? »

Harry rougit violemment .Il venait de se faire prendre en plein délit de matage intensif. Et pour ne rien arranger l'érection gigantesque qu'il avait maintenant dans le boxer le poussait à se jeter sur la merveilleuse chose en face de lui.

Il brima son envie du mieux qu'il put, répondit vaguement par un « heu. Si » et se concentra sur Rusard et Hagrid. Mais le regard lubrique de Snape sur la bosse dans son pantalon n'arrangeait en rien ses pulsions !

Il se traita intérieurement d'imbécile pour ne pas avoir mis de robe avant de venir, par fainéantise. La voix rauque de son fantasme sur patte le ramena une deuxième fois à la réalité.

« Entrez. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'habiller comme vous l'avez remarqué » déclara Snape en insistant sur le _remarqué_et en laissant son regard traîné sur les joues rouges de honte de son élève. « Pour une fois que vous êtes en avance ».

Snape s'effaça pour laisser passer son élève et celui-ci en franchissant la porte effleura inconsciemment le torse de son aîné. Harry frissonna violemment, et le sourire de Snape se transforma en un rictus carnassier.

Le jeune brun attendit sagement que son professeur lui dise de s'asseoir mais le maître des potions se retourna et traversa la pièce pour aller dans une salle attenante, sûrement une salle de bain. Harry eut de nouveau une vison délicieusement tentante, en apercevant le dos humide de Snape et sa chute de rein splendide.

Mais ce qui l'acheva fut le tatouage que son professeur avait sur les omoplates : un immense corbeau noir comme la nuit en plein vol.

Il failli suivre son professeur, mais se retint de justesse.

« Par Merlin c'est une véritable torture ! Ce type est une bombe sexuelle cachée ! » Pensa Harry avant de s'effondrer sur un des canapés qui entouraient le bureau.

Son érection frottait douloureusement contre le tissu rêche de son jean et il se surprit à frotter sa main contre la bosse en imaginant que c'était le doigts de Snape a la place des siens.

La chaleur de son corps augmenta d'un cran et il jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil vers l'endroit ou avait disparu son professeur. Celui-ci mettrait un moment pour s'habiller, et Harry emblait avoir un peu de temps pour résoudre son problème grossissant.

Harry pesa le pour et le contre pendant une infime seconde, ne réussissant pas à choisir. Il crevait d'envie de se soulager mais si Snape revenait il était dans de beau draps !

Il se décida finalement sur un coup de tête, il en avait bien trop envie pour pouvoir résister. Il enleva rapidement son pantalon et son boxer noir devenu bien trop petit. Lorsqu'il libera enfin son sexe tendu à l'extrême il dut se retenir pour ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Il vérifia une autre fois si Snape ne revenait pas avant d'empoigner son sexe durci et d'entamer de lents vas et viens.

Il poussa un petit cri de plaisir quand ses doigts frais s'enroulèrent autour de sa virilité brûlante qu'il tenta d'étouffer en serrant le dents. Ce n'était pas le moment d'alerter Snape par des bruits suspects. Il devait être très discret.

En imaginant son professeur revenir et le surprendre il accéléra ses mouvements, dans un état d'excitation qu'il n'avait jamais imaginer atteindre. De sa gorge sortaient des gémissements rauques qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler, et son imagination lui montrait les flashs du corps dégoulinant d'eau de son professeur.

Il sentait les sensations se décupler rien qu'à penser à Snape sous la douche entièrement nu. Il vérifiait fréquemment la porte de la salle de bain.

Tandis que sa main droite continuait son travail qui lui faisait tourner la tête de plaisir, son autre main jouait avec ses tétons dressés sous sa chemise, caressait sa peau en imaginant Snape le faire à sa place.

Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, le plaisir venait par vague puissante qui le faisait haleter violemment. Son corps se cambrait sous la caresse, sa tête partait en arrière et ses cheveux caressaient ses épaules. Il se mit à murmurer frénétiquement le prénom de son professeur, comme une litanie de mot magique qui le guérirait de son plaisir étouffant.

Il sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir, tant le plaisir était fort. Il accéléra encore ses mouvements et ne prêta plus attention à la porte de la salle de bain pour se concentrer sur les brumes de plaisir qui l'envahissaient.

Ses hanches accompagnaient ses moineries pour approfondir la caresse mais il fut soudainement attiré par le bruit d'un objet lourd tombant au sol.

Il constata avec horreur que Snape était à la porte, habillé d'une chemise noire et d'un jean sombre qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux et ses yeux d'un noir de jais. Il avait à la main sa baguette et au sol un petit chaudron en cuivre qu'il avait laissé tombé de surprise.

Ses yeux si sombres faisaient la navette entre le regard fiévreux de son élève et sa main qui caressait toujours son membre tendu.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, et il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de se caresser. Le visage surprit de son professeur l'excitait encore plus et il sentait toutes les cellules de son cœur prendre feu sous le regard que celui-ci baladait sur lui.

Au moment ou les émeraudes brillantes du plus jeune croisèrent les orbes profondes du maître des potions, Harry jouit violemment dans sa main en murmurant :

« Severuuuuusss … »

Le concerné sembla se réveiller quand Harry prononça son nom et il s'avança doucement vers son élève. Harry quand a lui se rendant enfin compte de la portée de son geste, commença à paniquer.

Il avait vraiment été découvert par Snape en train de se masturber ? Et il avait vraiment joui en prononcent son nom ? Il allait se faire tuer !!

Pendant qu'il priait silencieusement tous les dieux connus et inconnus de ce monde que Snape ne le liquéfie pas sur place , son aîné s'était avancé jusqu'à pouvoir toucher Harry en tendant la main. Le plus jeune eut un mouvement de recul, s'attendait à ce que son professeur le frappe, mais le plus vieux eut un geste totalement incompréhensible pour Harry.

Snape laissa ses doigts courir le long de la joue de Harry, et caressa lentement la peau douce et ferme. Le jeune Gryffondor ferma les yeux et apprécia les tendres sensations en gémissant légèrement. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi Snape réagissait comme cela, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

Les longs doigts du plus âgé descendirent lentement sur le torse de Harry, continuaient leurs caresses, palpaient la chair rosé du bout des doigts, avec une infime douceur.

Plus la main du professeur descendait, plus les gémissements de Harry se faisaient forts. Il se cambrait sous les lents cercles que faisait Snape sur sa peau, et il avait ancré son regard dans celui, d'un noir intense, de son aîné.

La main de Snape finit par arriver vers le sexe de Harry, et un des doigts vint prélever un peu de sperme du plus jeune pour venir le rapprocher de sa bouche.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Harry, Snape se mit à lécher son doigt souillé, le faisant rentrer et sortir de sa bouche avec une expression d'exquise jouissance sur le visage. À la vue de l'abandon de son professeur, Harry ne tint plus et il glissa sa main dans la nuque de Snape pour l'approcher et l'embrasser de toutes ses forces.

Le baiser était violent, brutal et avait un goût d'interdit qui ravissait les deux hommes. Chacun des deux se battait pour avoir le contrôle de l'autre.

La bouche de Harry se régala d'abord de la saveur des lèvres de son professeur mais cela ne lui suffit plus très vite. Il mordilla doucement au départ la lèvre inférieur du plus âgé, puis l'aspira dans sa bouche, faisant grogner de désir son propriétaire.

Puis Snape ouvrit sa bouche pour permettre à son élève de venir toucher sa langue de la sienne, les entraînant dans un ballet furieux et passionné qui les laissa sans souffle.

Les mains de Harry s'étaient logées sur la nuque du maître des potions qui quant à lui avait posé les siennes sur les reins de son élève.

Ils s'écartèrent un instant, pour reprendre leur respiration, et ils s'observèrent en silence. Les émeraudes de Harry scrutaient les onyx du directeur des Serpentards en quête d'une réponse à ses questions muettes mais l'homme ne semblait pas prêt à les lui fournir.

Pour ne pas laisser le temps à son professeur de regretter son geste, Harry l'embrassa à nouveau de toutes ses forces. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le grognement dans la bouche de Snape, et sourit doucement. Son aîné semblait apprécier autant que lui ce baiser !

Les mains du professeur se firent de plus en plus entreprenantes, et Harry se laissait caresser en gémissant doucement. Que c'était bon ! Il n'avait jamais imaginé que de simples effleurements lui procureraient de telles sensations !

Il avait l'impression que les mains de Snape étaient partout sur lui. Dans son dos, sur ses haches, sur ses fesses et sur son ventre. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu il sentit les lèvres douces et humides de son partenaire se poser sur son cou et l'embrasser. La langue mutine de Snape jouait avec la peau douce de son élève, aspirait une parcelle de chaire sans même se rendre compte de la signification de la marque qu'il y laissait.

Il prit le corps fragile de Harry dans ses bras, le souleva comme si il ne pesait rien et le déposa sur son bureau après avoir envoyer les copies qui l'occupaient par terre.

Harry sourit devant l'impatience de son amant, et écarta les jambes pour que celui-ci vienne s'installer entre et poursuive son exploration du corps du jeune homme.

La chemise du plus jeune fut rapidement enlevée par les mais habiles de son professeur, et celui-ci enleva également la sienne devenue bien trop encombrante.

Les lèvres de Snape firent leur chemin sur la peau doré de son amant, léchant et mordillant tout sur son passage. Elle s'arrêta sur les tétons de son élève, les titilla jusqu'à ce que Harry gémisse :

« S'il te plait Severus …j'en ai tellement envie … »

Le plus âgé des deux hommes rit doucement avant de descendre plus bas et de taquiner du bout de la langue le sexe a nouveau dressé de son jeune partenaire. Il lécha pendant quelques minutes l'objet de ses convoitises avant que Harry ne finisse par le supplier :

« Severus. Humm… viens ! Prends moi ! »

Le professeur ,enlevant prestement son pantalon et son caleçon ,fut entièrement nu et Harry en profita pour l'observer et apprécier son corps parfait. Snape s'approcha plus près de son amant , et Harry se colla à lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« J'attends ça depuis tant de temps ! »

Snape se figea soudain , et le jeune Gryffondor en profita pour continuer ses aveux :

« Je crois bien que je suis amoureux de toi … »

A peine son lourd secret dévoilé il s'empressa de prendre en otage les lèvres de son professeur . Il le voulait en lui ! Ça allait être la meilleure soirée de sa vie ..

Au moment ou il pensait ça , Snape se retira brusquement , lui jeta un regard lourd de colère et s'éloigna de lui . Il attrapa son boxer qu'il enfila au plus vite et dit dans un grognement :

« Partez Potter . »

Harry eut soudain l'impression qu'une sac de ciment venait de tomber dans son estomac . Pourquoi Snape lui disait il de partir ? Quelques secondes auparavant il allait le pénétrer et puis tout à coup il le repoussait ! Harry n'y comprenait plus rien !

« Non ! » répondit Harry en regardant Snape dans les yeux . « Vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser comme ça ! »

Snape , déjà presque entièrement habillé ,lui jeta ses habits au visage et lui dit d'un ton froid :

« C'est vous qui avez commencé je vous rappelle ! Une relation entre élève et professeur ne saurait être acceptée . Partez et oubliez cette regrettable erreur . »

Harry était abasourdi . Alors comme ça Snape n'assumait pas ? Et bien il allait lui faire regretter de lui avoir donner de faux espoirs !

Encore nu , il se jeta violemment sur son professeur , et les deux hommes roulèrent sous le bureau . Harry frappait tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre de la peau de son aîné . Snape tentait de le calmer mais il était bien trop énervé pour s'arrêter .Les deux corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre et les coups pleuvaient dans tous les sens .

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire aussi mal ! Snape ne pouvait pas lui faire croire qu'il était attiré par lui et l'envoyer promener juste après ! Plus la colère montait , plus les coups s'enchaînaient rapidement . Les deux hommes étaient à bout de souffle et Snape pour calmer son élève , colla brusquement ces lèvres aux siennes .

Harry se figea instantanément , et glissa ses bras autour du coup de son professeur pour approfondir le baiser . Il ne voulait que ça , juste une nuit . Il se contenterait d'une seule nuit !

Snape , semblant lire en lui , dit d'une voix rauque :

« Une seule fois alors Potter . »

Harry acquiesça , mettant de côté le pincement de cœur qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée qu'il ne serait qu'un amant d'une nuit pour son professeur , et se colla à celui-ci . Il avait l'intention de profiter au maximum de cette nuit , et il penserait au reste après !

Snape fit un geste de la main et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau tous les deux nus .Harry sentit que l'excitation de son amant n'avait en aucun cas disparue , ce qui le fit sourire. Au moins Snape le désirait !

Il entoura de ses jambes la taille de son professeur , et gémit lorsque leurs deux sexes se touchèrent . Il sentait le sol frais sous ses fesses et les mains brûlantes de son amant sur lui , et tout ça le rendait fou !

« Prends moi merde ! »Cria Harry à son professeur , pour enfin ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Celui-ci l'observa un moment , et fut ébloui par la vision qu'il eu de son élève . Les cheveux en bataille , les lèvres rougies par leurs baisers et le souffle court , il était tout simplement merveilleusement attirant ! L'abandon dont il faisait preuve eut raison des dernières hésitations du plus âgé .

Snape allait enfoncer ses doigts dans son élève pour le préparer quand Harry gémit :

« Non ! Viens directement ! Je peux plus attendre ! »

Severus lança un regard étonné à son élève . Il savait parfaitement que Harry n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un homme , tous ces gestes le criaient . Ce gosse n'avait il pas peur d'avoir mal ?

La lueur qu'il vit dans les yeux du plus jeune lui fit comprendre une bonne partie de l'enthousiasme de Harry . Ce Gryffondor romanesque croyait que lui-même n'aimerait pas perdre du temps à le préparer et qu'il préférait le posséder tout de suite . Par Merlin ce joli brun était sacrement accroc à lui !

Cette découverte lui valut à nouveau quelques hésitations . En faisant l'amour à Harry il bafouait son métier , Dumbledor qui lui faisait confiance , la morale et toutes sortes de choses . Mais la vue d'un brun torride le suppliant de le prendre le fit se décider .

« Je pense être plus expérimenté que vous Potter alors laissez moi faire. Dit il d'une voix doucereuse qu'il savait incroyablement sexy . »

Les deux émeraudes du plus jeune se perdirent dans le regard sombre du professeur. Le jeune brun avait totalement confiance en son amant , il se laissait guider avec une tendresse et une sensualité telle que Severus en vint même à le trouver _mignon_ .

Jusqu'à présent il avait trouvé Harry bandant , sexy , attirant , mais pas encore _mignon_. Et c'est ce qualificatif trop affectueux à son goût qui le fit se sentir dans le devoir de préparer Harry sur le champs et d'arrêter sa contemplation pour étouffer tout sentiment déplacé qu'il voyait naître .

Il présenta trois de ses longs doigts devant les lèvres rougies de son élève et celui-ci les lécha consciencieusement , tirant un soupir de la part de Severus devant une vision aussi excitante du jeune brun .

Quand ces doigts furent correctement humidifiés , il en présenta un à l'entrée de l'intimité de Harry , et attendit un signe de la part de son élève pour l'enfoncer doucement dans l'antre chaude .

Le plus jeune se cambra soudainement lorsque le doigt magique de son aîné toucha sa prostate , et il murmura d'une voix rauque :

« Encore ! »

Étonné de l'impétuosité de son amant , Severus obéit sagement , torturant Harry de son doigt avant d'en enfoncer un autre brutalement . Harry gémit longuement , suppliant son partenaire d'en avoir toujours plus .

Le professeur des potions mouvait ses doigts en Harry lentement , pour ne pas le blesser , mais surtout car il voulait que Harry le supplie d'aller plus vite , de lui faire du bien . Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver .

« Severus .. Plus vite .. S'il te plait … encore … je t'en supplie ! »

Harry haletait sous le plaisir , et ce fut un cri de bonheur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes quand Severus se mit à bouger ses doigts beaucoup plus vite . C'était tellement bon qu'il gémit de frustration quand son professeur les retira , mais il se tut vite quand le sexe de celui-ci s'appuya doucement contre son entrée .

Harry eut un petit instant d'angoisse en sentant la virilité épaisse et massive du maître des potions frotter contre son anus . Allait il rentrer ? Severus , remarquant le trouble de son élève , fit glisser doucement ses mains sur son ventre afin de le rassurer .

Harry se détendit totalement sous les caresses de son amant , et il ne voulait qu'une seule chose , ne faire plus qu'un avec lui .

Comme pour satisfaire son désir , Severus le pénétra d'un seul coup de rein , lui tirant un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlé . La sensation du sexe volumineux de son amant en lui était totalement nouvelle , mais pas désagréable .

Le plus âgé , laissant Harry s'habituer , lécha soigneusement le cou du jeune Gryffondor pour l'aider a se détendre . Lorsqu'il sentit que Harry en voulait plus , il se mit à bouger doucement , par petit mouvements de bassins . Les gémissements du petit brun l'excitèrent tellement qu'il ne peut bientôt plus retenir ses coups et qu'il s'enfonça profondément en Harry .

Les corps des deux hommes étaient recouverts d'un voile de sueur , mais Severus ne s'arrêtait pourtant pas d'aller et venir en son amant , leur tirant à tous les deux des sensations merveilleuses . Severus grognait de plaisir dans le cou de Harry , tandis que celui-ci se cambrait au maximum pour accueillir toujours plus son amant en lui et poussait de petits cris de plaisir .

Dans un brusque mouvements de Severus , les deux hommes se libérèrent en même temps . Harry gémit longuement le prénom de son amant tandis que le maître des potions se mordait les lèvres pour ne rien laisser échapper .

Le plus jeune posa doucement sa tête dans le cou de son professeur , pour ne pas le brusquer . Il profita de cette position pour retrouver difficilement son souffle mais surtout pour profiter encore un peu de la chaleur de Severus , essayant tant bien que mal de faire durer leur étreinte le plus longtemps possible .

Il réalisait maintenant ce que Severus lui avait dit plus tôt . Une seule fois . Alors ça venait à peine de commencer et c'était déjà finit . Harry avait l'impression de n'avoir vécu que pendant le peu de temps qu'il avait passé dans les bras de son maître des potions .

Il avait tout simplement accepté quelque chose qui le rendrait malade plus tard . Il en était sur . Le retour à la réalité allait être dur , et cela commençait tout de suite .

Mais pour l'instant Harry profitait de l'immobilité de son amant pour faire glisser ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et pour poser ces lèvres rouges sur celles de son aîné .

Le baiser fut doux , calme et langoureux . Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air , et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser :

« Dernier baiser … »

Severus se décolla finalement de lui , faisant frissonner Harry sous le froid provoqué par l'absence de son corps chaud . Il lui tourna le dos , chercha ses vêtements et dit à son élève d'une voix neutre :

« Rhabillez vous . »

Pendant le long moment où les deux hommes se rhabillèrent , aucun des deux ne parlât . Le silence lourd et oppressant mettait à rude épreuve les nerfs du plus jeune mais il se taisait , bien conscient que parler ne changerait rien . Il avait accepté les règles du jeu et devait les suivre .

Lorsque Harry et Severus furent enfin de nouveau décents , leurs regards se croisèrent une infime seconde avant que le plus âgé détourne les yeux .

« Retournez dans votre dortoir Mr Potter . Ne traînez pas dans les couloirs . Dit le professeur sans regarder son élève .

- Bien monsieur . »

La voix de Harry était neutre , mais Severus réussit à y déceler une note de déception et de tristesse à peine contenue . Mais il ne devait pas y penser . Harry était son élève . Leur soirée avait déjà été de trop , il ne pouvait décemment pas lui permettre de se revoir .

Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait sournoisement qu'il en crevait d'envie et que cela ne ferait de mal à personne si il rendait un élève heureux . Quand au directeur, se vieux fou serrait évidemment au courant puisqu'il savait toujours tout , mais Severus se doutait qu'il ne dirait rien . Tant que son cher petit protégé était heureux , il ne ferait cas de rien .

Hésitant encore une seconde , puis se décidant finalement sous une pulsion étrange , Severus courut ( dignement tout de même !) après son élève qui avait suivit ses ordres à la lettre . Il aperçut dans le couloir la silhouette mince de son élève qui semblait menacer de s'effondrer . Il voyait nettement les mains de Harry trembler , et lorsque son jeune amant passa près d'une fenêtre et fut éclairé par un rayon de la lune , il distingua des larmes roulant sur ses joues .

Il eut un coup à l'estomac en voyant la peine qu'il causait en repoussant son élève , et cela le réconforta dans sa décision de continuer sa relation avec Harry . Il ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune Gryffondor dépérir ainsi !

« Harry ! Attends ! Cria-t-il pour que le silhouette s'immobilise . »

Le petit brun se retourna , et Severus put voir nettement un profond désespoir dans les yeux émeraude du jeune homme . Cela lui fit étrangement mal .

« Oui ? Demanda Harry , et Severus dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre .

- J'aimerais te revoir . Commença-t-il un peu hésitant . Enfin je veux dire .. Te revoir en _privée_ . »

Harry semblait ne pas croire ce qu'il disait . Il paraissait complètement déconnecté du monde , ailleurs . Severus se reprit ,pour expliquer à nouveau à Harry ce qu'il tentait de dire .

« Je veux continuer à t'embrasser . À te serrer contre moi . Je veux continuer à te faire l'amour .Souffla Severus en se maudissant de son air de jeune fille amoureuse . (Bientôt il allait diriger la maison des Poufsouffles , pleurerait devant les histoires tristes et dirait « je t'aime » a tout bout de champs !) Je veux passer du temps avec toi…. »

La dernière phrase sembla sortir Harry de sa torpeur . Il fixa stupidement son professeur , hésitant à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre . Cela ne lui semblait tellement pas ressembler au professeur Snape qui venait de le rejeter ! Mais devant le visage sincère de son amant , il décida brusquement qu'il voulait croire en ses mots .

Il fit demi tour , marcha vers son aîné , et se plaqua contre son torse pour retrouver la chaleur précieuse qu'il pensait ne jamais connaître de nouveau .

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi , enlacés dans le couloir , puis Harry demanda d'une toute petite voix :

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Severus rit doucement de la question si innocente de son élève , puis répondit gentiment pour la première fois de sa vie :

« Oui évidemment »

Harry leva le visage , et croisa le regard noir de son professeur . Il était terriblement surpris de la tournure que prenait les événements , tellement il était sur qu'il ne goûterait plus jamais à la passion et à la douceur de son amant .

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent pour un simple baiser qui les laissa satisfait , et puis ils se dirigèrent de nouveau vers les appartements de Severus .

La suite se passa comme dans un rêve pour Harry . Il se laissa guider par son professeur jusqu'à une grande pièce sombre ou Severus commença à se déshabiller pour rester en boxer . Il se glissa sous les draps pourpres du lit gigantesque et attendit que son jeune amant le rejoigne .

Harry se déshabilla à son tour , et lorsque Severus souleva le tissu pour qu'il vienne s'allonger , il n'hésita pas un instant .

Le plus jeune se recroquevilla dans le lit , jusqu'à ce que des bras puissants viennent l'enlacer et qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le torse de son professeur ,les mains de celui-ci posées dans son dos . Il posa doucement sa tête dans le cou de l'homme avec qui il partageait le lit , et ses mains prirent position sans même qu'il s'en rende compte sur les épaules du professeur .

Il pensa malicieusement qu'il était à sa place dans ce grand lit , avec un homme qu'il allait devoir apprivoiser . Mais Harry se sentait apte a rendre son amant plus civilisé , ou tout du moins à lui arracher un quelconque aveux d'amour .

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant endormi et trouva son visage détendu par le sommeil merveilleusement beau et tendre .

Il ne mit pas très longtemps à s'endormir , en se demandant déjà comment il allait réussir à avouer a Ron et à Hermione ou il avait passé sa nuit et ou il passerait les prochaines ..


End file.
